Forever & Always
by Strawberry-fluff
Summary: A sad and short story about Louise and Saito. I got the idea from the song "Forever & always" by Parachute i do not own . Please read and review.


**Ok, this is about Saito and Louise. I heard a song for some days ago **Forever & Always – Parachute (I do not own it!) **and I wanted to write a little story out of it.  
>I hope you like it :)<br>Thank you.  
>- S-F...<strong>

"This is unfair," Louise cried. Countless of tears were streaming down her face.

Saito were laying in her arms. His eyes were barely open.

"Don't you dare leave me here, baka!," She whispered to him.

"I won't," Saito managed to whisper in return, but coughed soon afterwards..

Saito was loosing blood, lots of blood. He had been fighting well, just not well enough.

The enemies had caught all the guards. They suddenly appeared, totally out of the blue. It was been probably one thousand of them.

Every single soldier and other had tried their best to fight them. It was a rough and tough battle, and it wasn't all over yet.

Louise looked around; dead people were lying all over the area. Some of them were their enemies and some of them was one of their own.

She didn't know how her friends were doing, but right now all she could focus on was her beloved one. Saito.

"Hey Louise, look at me," he suddenly whispered. The said girl quickly turned her head so that she could look at him. Her eyes were very soft, unlike any other times she looked at him before.

"You have to strong, okay? You have to continue to be the person you already are, no matter what happens. Would you promise me to be the strong, amazing, scary and independent girl just like you are now, forever?," Saito whispered, a little blush crept onto his cheeks.

Louise turned light pink, but nodded in response.

"Promise," she whispered back, and hugged him tighter.

"You have to promise me something in return too..." Louise blushed and looked away. "You have to promise me that you won't leave me here, alone," she whispered softly.

Saito gently grasped her left hand, and made her look at him.

"I will always be with you. In here." He placed both of their hands on her heart. 

Louise nodded slowly, not knowing what to say at that.

When she said he couldn't leave her, she meant that he couldn't leave her alone in this world. Louise meant that he had to promise to stick with her here, on this planet. She knew that he knew what she actually meant, and understood that he couldn't promise anything about it.

"Does it hurt?" Louise asked him, and placed her free left hand on his wound. She had tried and was now trying again to stop the blood. If this continues, he might not survive this.

"No, not when you're here with me, and not until I know that you are safe," he whispered very slowly that Louise could scarcely hear what he said.

Saito his cheeks blushed a little bit, but continued to look at her. He doesn't want to lose even a moment of this.

Louise grabbed his hand again, and held it as hard as she could. Endless stream of tears were falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry, Louise," he whispered, and tried to wipe away her tears, but he wasn't strong enough to raise his hand that high. Louise brushed some of the tears away, but they just continued to fall.

"Louise, I love you, you know that, right?" Saito mumbled, this time he didn't blush. He was dead serious.

"I- I know, and I-I love you too," she sobbed and pressed her hand harder against his wound.

She knew that it was too late. That her beloved one would die, soon.

For the first time, Saito looked away. He looked on all the other people.

Someone was sitting by some of them, but most of them were already dead.

_"I guess it's my turn then."_ He said to himself before he closed his eyes.

He could hear someone from far, far away. It sounded like Louise. She was screaming his name over and over again.

The voice became fainter and fainter with each passing moments.

And soon it was completely silent.

Peace at last.

******

**Finally finish with it!  
>I know that it's not so good. Something really bad has happened lately, so I haven't had enough time to write this finish.<br>I have been in a funeral, and I have one more to go. So, this thing didn't turn out the way I was planning. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**- S-F...**


End file.
